


With claws, teeth and crooked tongue.

by Justanothersinger



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Demon Deals, Demon Powers, Demon possesion, M/M, THE DEMON AKIRA FIC, also super high UST ft awkward interviews and awkward flirting, and probably everyone else's, back from the dead, in which i make akira's backstory even more tragic, pretentious writing tactics AHOY, technically demon arsene but whatevs, will i ever finish this who KNOWS BUT I WANTED TO WRITE IT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: 'With claws, teeth and crooked tongue,Through bone and marrow, the damage is done,Clothes blackened by crimson blood,He drags your forgotten name, through the mud.Oh! Poor, unloved soul, no chance for thee!He rips through your fragile life with glee.'A detective passes through the town, a string of murders follow.A criminal appraising him from the other side of the table, his mouth sealed shut, his eyes seeing all.The town falling deeper and deeper into the darkness,The thief, who had given his heart to the demons,The ones that had eaten the moon, stars and sky,That same thief had one final show left to give.AU with akira making a deal with demon!arsene, and a whole lot of fuckery follows.





	With claws, teeth and crooked tongue.

With claws, teeth and a crooked tongue.

Chapter 1:

 

_With claws, teeth and crooked tongue,_

_Through bone and marrow, the damage is done,_

_Clothes blackened by crimson blood,_

_He drags your forgotten name, through the mud._

_Oh! Poor, unloved soul, no chance for thee!_

_He rips through your fragile life with glee._

-x-

 

**_Well, this is an unexpected visitor._ **

Out loud, he manages a greeting.

Akechi Goro nods, and he gives Akira a considering look.

 

A long, considering look.

 

"...May I help you?"

"Ah." Akechi starts and hastily looks down at the menu, "One house blend, please."

 

"Coming right up."

 

It starts in the middle of Akira preparing his order.

He glances over briefly at Akechi and notes the pen and notepad.

 

**_That didn't take long._ **

"I hope you don't mind." Akechi asks, in an apologetic tone and not looking the least bit apologetic.

 

Yes, I do.

"Not at all."

 

"Wonderful!" Akechi seems pleased. Akira places his coffee on the counter, and sighed when he saw Akechi pull out his notepad.

**_Say your piece and hurry back to your abode of rats._ **

 

"It may drag on for a while." Akechi says, not even bothering to sound sorry in this instance. Brusque, he continues on, "I won't take much of your time."

**_Of course._ **

"That won't be a problem, since there aren't any customers to bother."

 

"True." Akechi hums, "It's wonderfully quiet in here. Good for ambiance."

"Bad for business."

"Also true." A bit too rude for Akechi it seems, and he coughs.

 

"Well then, the first question."

 

**_Let's start this farce of a show._ **

 

 

 

(On an imaginary stage,

Sun-like lights swivel into place.

 

And the film of a gruesome play whirs to life.)

 

SUR SCENE:

 

_The moon had been swallowed by the gods a long time ago._

_A long, long time ago. Two years now._

 

_It's still quite difficult to make out the monsters that crawl under the void of the sky._

 

(A click as the scene stops, the film reel halts.)

 

(To the side of the stage, a spotlight falls over the table of a coffee shop.)

(On one side, the detective.)

(On the other side, the errant barista, the uncaring suspect.)

 

(The detective surveys him with serious eyes, over folded hands.)

(The suspect stares back.)

 

 **AKECHI:** These questions all concern a certain event two weeks ago.

 **AKECHI:** I assume you know what I'm talking about?

 **AKIRA:** ...Mmhm.

 **AKECHI:** Excellent. That will make things easier. Now.

 

_**Question #1:** Do you frequent the streets outside after dark?_

 

 

 **AKIRA:** (immediate) No.

 **AKECHI:** (chuckles) Of course not.

 **AKECHI** : It's a rather obvious question, but it is part of the procedure.

 **AKECHI** : An introduction, if you will.

 **AKIRA:** Has anyone actually said yes to that before?

 **AKECHI:** Other than the suicidal types, no.

 **AKIRA:** Hm.

 

(A clicking sound as the film reel resumes.)

(Neither of them look at the screen.)

 

_To wander the streets after dark, would be a fool's errand._

_Or the wish of a dead one._

_The feeble oil lamps flicker and die long before the sun starts to rise._

 

 

(As the detective looks back at his notes, the suspect looks up.)

 

_Two weeks ago, on that day, Kurusu Akira roamed the streets alone._

 

 

 **AKECHI** : The second question...is something wrong?

 **AKIRA:** Hm? (he looks back at the detective.)

 **AKECHI:** You seem distracted.

 **AKIRA:** ...Do I? Sorry.

 **AKIRA:** Several things on my mind lately.

 

_Echoes in his head, words still ringing in his ears._

**AKECHI** : Care to elaborate?

 **AKIRA:** (shakes his head) It's nothing.

 

_The taste of blood through numbed lips and tongue._

 

 

 **AKECHI** : Nothing to do with this investigation, is it?

 **AKIRA** : Exactly. Wouldn't want to waste your time now.

 **AKECHI** : I see. Though I'd advise against holding anything back.

 **AKECHI** : Even the smallest things can unravel new leads for us to follow.

 **AKECHI:** And then I'd be out of your shop and stay out, like you want.

 **AKIRA:** It's nothing. Really.

 

_Two weeks ago, he'd almost died._

 

 **AKECHI** : If you say so. Now the next question.

 

 

_**QUESTION #2:** Have you heard any strange noises? Seen any strange sights?_

 

 

 **AKIRA:** Strange, huh...

 

_The knife falls from his hand, as he hears the bone crack,_

_Gone limp, pitiable, useless, a thorn of pain at his side,_

_As he stares down, defiant, at its gaping maw,_

_The smell of flesh, of blood,_

_And a golden, beastly eye staring back._

 

 **AKIRA:** No, I haven't.

 **AKECHI:** Nothing at all?

 **AKIRA:** Nothing that you'd find particularly interesting.

 

(The suspect always averts his eyes as he talks.)

 

 **AKIRA:** It's been an uneventful couple of weeks.

 **AKIRA:** Save for that incident of course.

 **AKECHI** : Of course.

 **AKECHI:** ...This is unrelated, but you seemed to have difficulty serving customers today.

 **AKECHI:** Has your arm still not healed?

 **AKIRA:** ...Not yet.

 **AKECHI:** It seems painful.

 **AKIRA:** Not really.

 

_His voice, finally giving way to broken silence with his final scream,_

_Glass shards in his throat, cut tendons in his legs,_

_As he clings to life with a single, scraped palm._

 

 **AKIRA:** I've had worse.

 **AKECHI** : Well, I hope you get better soon.

 **AKECHI** : Now, as for the last question.

 

_**QUESTION #3** : Do you know Suzui Shiho?_

 

 

 **AKIRA:** ...No.

 

(The film abruptly shuts off.)

 

 

 

 **AKECHI:** You seem to know Takamaki Ann well, though.

 **AKIRA:** Not all that well. We've only talked once or twice.

 **AKECHI** : And you've grown closer since Suzui's suicide attempt.

 **AKIRA:**  From absolute strangers to, again, talking once or twice.

 

(The suspect's tone is as uncaring as always.)

 

(The spotlight on the duo remains.

As they sit quietly to the side.)

 

 

 

 **AKECHI:** I see.

 **AKECHI:** Related to that, there have been several allegations against-

 **AKIRA:** Kamoshida-sensei.

 **AKECHI** : Yes.

 **AKIRA:** Yes, detective, the rumors have reached even me.

 

(The spotlight sways just a little bit.)

(The suspect looks up at it.)

 

(In the middle of the stage, another projection starts.)

 

 **AKECHI:** Rumors can be greatly exaggerated.

 **AKECHI:** It wouldn't do to accept them at face value.

 **AKIRA:** And yet they are, most of the time.

 

(The suspect looks back at him.)

 

(The next film played is the one currently unfolding.)

(On the stage, the projection shows a detective and a suspect.)

 

 **AKIRA:** But again, most do have some truth to them.

 **AKECHI:** ...

 **AKECHI:** Admittedly.

 

 **AKIRA:** You were asking me a question about Kamoshida-sensei, Akechi-san?

  
**AKECHI** : I was yes.

 **AKIRA** : Then please.

 

(The suspect raises one hand up from the table.)

(A gesture to go on.)

 

 **AKECHI:** ...

 

_**QUESTION #4:** What is your relation to Kamoshida Suguru?_

 

 **AKIRA:** I think...we both know that answer.

 **AKECHI:** Humor me, won't you?

 **AKIRA** : Do I have a choice?

 

(On-screen, the glint of cold metal on the suspect's wrists.)

 

 **AKECHI:** Possibly.

 **AKIRA:** Possibly not.

 **AKECHI:** ...

 **AKIRA** : Don't worry, detective. I will comply.

 **AKIRA** : I've always found it hard to say 'no' to you.

 

(On-screen, the suspect's head tilts a little bit.)

(In real life, the suspect stares, transfixed, at the detective as he speaks.)

 

 **AKIRA:** Kamoshida was my teacher.

 **AKIRA:** And we didn't have...the best relationship.

 **AKIRA:** You're aware of all that.

 **AKECHI:** Yes, we'd received a report of death threats against his person.

 **AKECHI:** By you.

 

(His expression changes.)

(He peers up at the detective's face, in silence, pondering.)

 

 **AKIRA:** By me. Yes.

 **AKECHI** : You admit, it?

 **AKIRA:** Are you disappointed?

 **AKECHI:** ...?

 **AKIRA:** I asked you if you're disappointed.

 

(On-screen, the suspect tilts his head.)

(No, more turns it fully.)

(So that he stared at the scene down below.)

(While his real life counterpart continued staring at the detective.)

  
**AKECHI:** Why should I be?

 **AKIRA:** You look like you are.

 

(The suspect's words were, at first, mere whispers.)

(As they talk, his breakable voice gains gradually more strength.)

 

(Poisoned, honeyed words edged over his tongue.)

 

 

 **AKIRA:** Maybe you were expecting more of me.

 

 **AKIRA:** Just like...in the rumors.

 **AKECHI** : ...Was I?

 

(The suspect smiles, an easy smile.)

(The smile of a thief, caught for the pettiest of crimes.)

 

(Sheepish. Sardonic. Worldly.)

(His demeanour docile.)

 

(His eyes, challenging.)

 

 **AKIRA:** Perhaps. Or perhaps not.

 **AKIRA** : I did, though.

 

 **AKECHI** : (bristles) What?

 **AKIRA** : I did threaten him. 'Threaten'. (makes air quotes)

 **AKECHI:** ...What do you mean?

 **AKIRA:** I may have been at fault but...

 **AKECHI:** But?

 

 **AKIRA:** Things had been blown out of proportion.

 **AKIRA:** Would it be wise, detective, to do such a thing-

 **AKECHI:** With your current situation?

 **AKIRA:** (smiles) Yes.

 

 **AKECHI:** It wouldn't. Perhaps in the heat of the moment but-

 **AKIRA:** But?

 **AKECHI** : ...Nothing.

 

(On-screen, the detective pushes a chess piece forward.)

(The suspect doesn't move.)

(He keeps staring down at his real-world counterpart.)

 

 **AKIRA:** In any case, I did say things I'm not proud of.

 **AKIRA:** I did have some...eyewitnesses.

 **AKIRA:** Not that I never had any. Especially here.

 **AKIRA:** But...I didn't actually want anything bad happen to him.

 **AKIRA:** Besides, that would be in bad taste.

 

 **AKIRA:** It wouldn't do to speak badly of the dead.

 

(The suspect and detective, continue to play chess on-screen, unheeding.)

(At their feet lay countless, broken chesspieces.)

(Shards of glass glinting in the light.)

 

 **AKECHI** : A nice sentiment, but it won't help your case.

 **AKIRA:** My case?

 **AKECHI:** They won't believe you unless you tell the truth.

 

 **AKIRA:** The truth?

 

(The faintest glimmer of surprise.)

(Before melding into casual mockery.)

 

 **AKIRA:** Why, Mr. Detective, are you worried about me?

  
**AKECHI:** Just tell me the truth.

 

 

(" ** _Enough of this farce._** ")

 

(The suspect on-screen hisses these words.)

(His voice echoing, distorted. A snarl over his pointed teeth.)

(His eyes, glowing a baleful gold, a glance to the actors underneath.)

 

(" ** _This won't go anywhere_**.")

  
**AKIRA** : I-

 

( _" **I said that's enough.**_ ")

(The suspect in real lifestutters, off-guard, caught.)

(He looks towards his reflection, alive, distraught.)

 

(" ** _Wake up, Akira._** ")

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

"That's...all."

 

"What?"

"That's...all I can tell you. I don't have anything more to say that isn't just repeating myself." He says. Switching back to routine.

His throat hurts a bit. Odd.

They'd been talking longer than he realized. Much more than he thought they would.

 

With a deep breath, he smells the coffee in the air.

Against his closed eyelids, the harsh, bright tubelight. Even 'sounding' harsh, with a low, metallic buzzing. And juxtaposed, ever at odds, the echo of the rain, beautiful, melodic. Soothing.

 

A brush of cold air against his cheek.

He opens his eyes and he's back at the cafe, with the detective staring at him from the other side of the table.

 

"Even regarding the other murders?"

Akechi asks.

 

"Even those. Even...them." His tongue is a little clumsier over the words than he would have liked.

They definitely talked for too long.

 

Long enough for his act to unravel.

 

"...I see."

"I hope you managed to get everything you came for. Even if what I could tell you isn't that much, at all."

 

"No. I did learn quite a lot today."

Akira stands up, "I'll brew some more coffee."

 

"Oh." Akechi looks up, surprised, "That's quite conscientious of you."

"You say that...your voice is so tired, you're literally croaking, you know."

 

"A-ah, has it?" He touches his throat, "Sorry. It's been quite a day for me."

"You're not alone in that sentiment." 

  
"Can I ask you one more thing?"

 

"This _is_ an interview, detective. Ask away."

 

"How long?"

"How long have I stayed in town?"

 

"...No." That feeling.

Something like a premonition, Akira thinks.

Or had it grown into such a predictable question, at this point?

 

"How long can you go without 'eating'?"

 

The spoon clinks against the cup. Rattles against the ceramic.

It's unbearably loud in this silence.

 

"...Let's see."

There's no point in denying it.

The voice in Akira's mind tells him.

 

There's a slight rush to Akira's words.

"It's been so long. I don't know."

"You don't...?"

 

"...I've long lost track of the time here. It may take a while for me to remember."

 

"It's affecting your memories, too?"

_Are you that far gone?_

 

 

How odd.

The one expression that Akira fails to see in his eyes. 

Why wasn't it there?

  
"It?"

"That..." Akechi falters.

 

"...I wonder."

When did it become normal conversation, he wonders.

When he walks back to the detective, there's a strange smile on his face.

 

"If yo **u** 're tha _t cu_ ri **ou** s..."

 

A smile that grows, grows, grows.

Cracks of bone as his fingers break, legs bend, claws grow from his nails.

Akechi feels them under his cheek, a slow, painful, drawn-out pinch.

  
Close.

Close enough to feel the heat as those eyes whiten, darken, cry out flames of blue.

 

See the sides of his mouth split, tearing through his cheeks, his knife-like fangs peeking through, as those dead, fiendish eyes stare straight at him.

And in the back of his mind, Akechi wonders if this is how they died.

 

Was it painful?

 

"W _hy don't_ you a **s** k me di ** _rec_** tly, **_human_**?"

 

"...!"

"Akechi-san?"

 

Akechi blinks and Akira stands before him, holding his cup of coffee.

"...I..."

"Something wrong? You look pale."

 

"...It...It's nothing." Akechi manages, smiling at him, "I'm just...a lot more tired than I thought."

"Don't push yourself."

 

Their eyes meet and in Akira's, it's a hollow reflection of what Akechi tries to express for him.

Pity.

 

"No, I should get going." Akechi grabs the cup and chugs the coffee down, "Agh! Hot...!"

"...Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine! ...Don't look so worried!"

 

"If you say so. Pay up over there."

"Eh? You're making me pay?"

"For your first order, at least." Akira says, with a chuckle.

"...Fine. I suppose that's only fair."

 

"Then please."

An idle exchange of words and he's gone.

Akira watches as the bell clinks and the door closes.

"..."

 

And he looks away.

Takes off his apron and hangs it neatly.

...

He looks at his hand.

Unclean.

 

The tap squeaks as he opens it, washing his hand in the warm water.

To himself, he murmurs.

 

"You went too far, Arsene."

" ** _Have I, now._** " His reflection says back.

A copy of him, the same face, the same voice.

  
Distorted, and monster-like, a being that creeps on the edges of people's minds.

But still his reflection.

 

Akira closes his eyes.

Opens them again.

 

Sees his reflection smirk at him on the other side of a coffee table.

Over a chessboard.

 

"You have. You should know better."

" ** _He was the one inquiring about us."_**

"Scaring him won't do us any good. He actually has some credibility to the people of this town."

" ** _Does he seem like the kind to speak of demons and the ravings of mad men to other people?_** "

 

"He actually asked me upfront about it."

" ** _Either way, what I did would not have changed his mind._** "

"...Probably." Akira admits.

" ** _He doesn't matter in the long run._ _Don't waste your breath over him._** "

The demon...his reflection, gestures towards the chair.

 

Akira looks to the side.

He sees the projector, an empty audience, an empty table with empty chairs beneath him.

The other side of the screen.

 

" ** _Akira_**."

"...Right."

 

It doesn't matter in the long run.

He sits at the table. Arsene clicks his tongue at the mess of chesspieces on the table.

 

" ** _I always have despised this game._** "

"...Me too."

" ** _Aren't these more suited for you?_** "

Arsene waves a hand and the chesspieces are replaced with scattered cards.

 

"...Mmhm."

Akira idly picks a card. "Do the others know? About him?"

" ** _They're aware_**."

 

"It's supposed to be a 'full moon' today. We could get spotted, if we aren't careful."

" ** _Big words, from puny humans, who can't bear to see it._** "

  
"Because a demon swallowed up the moon a long, long time ago?"

" ** _And nothing would satisfy us up more._** "

"Not even people's hearts?" Akira sighs, "You're insatiable."

 

" ** _I only act as my master wishes._** "

"..."

" ** _Isn't that what you wanted?_** "

 

Akira ponders.

Then he smiles.

Looking a little more like the demon sitting on the opposite side.

 

"Call the others."

And the demon's smirk grows wide, he bows his head in reverence.

  
From his hand of cards, Akira plucks a Joker.

They're all Jokers.

 

It's been a bit too quiet these past few nights.

 

"Time to change that."

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

**With claws, teeth and crooked tongue.**

**Chapter 1: The Boy in Black**

**End.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 


End file.
